undertale_aufandomcom_ru-20200217-history
AU Undertale AU Wiki
AU Undertale AU Wiki '(рус. AU Андертейл AU Вики). Данная AU создана участником Blood, blood and blood. Идея состоит в том, чтобы каждый участник (если он захочет), создал описание и характер определённого персонажа так, как он хочет его видеть. История Однажды несколько богов решили поиграться с Undertale, добавляя и изменяя разные детали, что в последствии привело к созданию нового - искажённого Таймлайна, события в котором происходят после перезапуска Нейтральной концовки. После заточения в Подземелье у некоторых монстров начали развиваться пороки, безумие и жестокость. Но большая часть осталась нормальной. Персонажи 'Фриск Вы съели кусок сыра. Вы выглядите счастливыми, ведь впервые его едите за последнее время. - (С) Сообщение о том, что вы съели сыр Не имеет определённый пол. Выглядят как оригинал, но имеют завязанную в хвостик причёску. Добродушны, но могут при необходимости быть жестокими и немного жуткими. Обожают сыр. Автор: Blood, blood and blood [[Флауи|'Флауи']] Привет! Я - Флауи, цветок Флауи. Ох... Человек... ("Как хорошо, что вы ни на сколько не изменились") Ах да!... - (С) Флауи В этом мире - дружи или будешь отчуждён! - (С) Флауи Хех... Цветок... Он слишком много о себе возомнил. Его надо устранить или отправить в психлечебницу. - (С) Санс Фактически - оригинальный Флауи. В одном из Нейтральных Таймлайнов он, в очередной раз убив Азгора и начав поглощение душ, случайно "отбил" душу Доброты от себя, из-за чего не смог в форме Омега-Флауи приобрести полный контроль над Таймлайном, что впоследствии стало причиной его поражения против Фриск. Они, однако, пощадили Флауи, из-за чего тот убежал. По пути он заприметил зелёное свечение. Приблизившись к источнику этого свечения, всё Подземелье осветил зелёный свет... Что произошло после этого, было неизвестно, ибо произошёл перезапуск Таймлайна. Однако, после перезапуска он стал искажённым: большинство монстров изменились до неузнаваемости в каком-либо смысле. Многие из них вспоминали, что "Будто в прошлой жизни их убило зелёное нечто". И всё же, единственный, кто знал в точности, что произошло тогда, был Флауи. Флауи в этой AU обладает душой доброты (которая, впрочем, ни на сколько его не видоизменила), из-за чего у него появились чувства и эмоции. При первой встрече с Фриск, он будет обучать их, как тут играть, а при последующих - в зависимости от их прохождения. На пути Истинного Пацифиста, после битвы с Азриэлем, если Фриск вернётся проведать Подземелье в последний раз, то увидит у Трона Флауи, который начнёт рассказывать о события бывшего Таймлайна и как образовался этот, а после рассказа попросит о его прощении. Если его простить, то он станет счастлив, что хоть кто-то его понимает, и отправится на Поверхность. На пути Геноцида Флауи станет постоянно просить Фриск не убивать монстров (если перейти после любого из таких диалогов Флауи успокоится, но более не появится в прохождении вплоть до конца игры). После убийства Санса, при встрече с Фриск, он начнёт сожалеть о том, что дал всему этому случится и начнёт с ними бой (при этом её специфика будет походить на бой с Disbelief!Папирусом) Характер Флауи стал схож с характером классического Санса, но только в не "ленивом" аспекте. Является отдельной от Азриэля личностью (но при этом необходимый для его возрождения) и главным боссом на пути Геноцида. Саундтреки, связанные с Флауи: # Your REAL Best Friend (Главная тема Флауи) # Assistant Flowey (Тема о том, как Флауи помогает Фриск и её друзьям или как он был ранен хлопьями Темми) # Plants VS Dogs (Тема о нападении Королевской стражи на обильный жёлтыми цветами куст, в котором скрывались Флауи и Фриск) # Sorrow (Тема о последней (игровой) встречи Фриск с Флауи на пути Пацифиста и Нейтрала) # Your real... Best Friend (Главная тема Флауи. Заменяет собой Assistant Flowey на пути Геноцида) # Fateful meeting (Тема Флауи после убийства Санса на пути Геноцида) # No time to give up! (Тема Флауи, появляющаяся во время его длинного монолога перед боем) # Сборник саундтреков, звучащих в бою с Флауи на пути Геноцида. О них, как и о битве с Флауи, будет написана отдельная статья Автор: Mrsergi111 [[Ториэль|'Ториэль']] Ещё один человек? Пф, как удивительно... - (С) Ториэль Несмотря на свой большой возраст выглядит достаточно юно - лет на 22-26. Имеет небольшие кудряшки. Добра и заботлива по отношению к друзьям и близким, но очень груба и высокомерна по отношению к другим. Очень любит детей. Из-за случая с Азриэлем и Чарой у неё случился нервный срыв, из-за этого она стала очень спокойной и безразличной. К Фриск относится с неким пренебрежением, понимая, что не сможет их остановить от выхода из Руин, но любит, защищает и лелеет их. На Геноциде сходит с ума, понимая, что защищала убийцу, что делает её абсолютно беззащитной. Видит невнятные "флэшбеки" из предыдущего Таймлайна, но считает их простыми снами. Автор: Blood, blood and blood Напстаблук Кто тут у нас пришёл! Человек! Извини, что преграждаю путь. Я просто точил ножики. Спрашиваешь, зачем? ХАХАХАХАХАХАХА!!!!! *Начало боя* - (С) Напстаблук Напстаблук - сумасшедший призрак Руин. Брат Безумного Манекена и кузен Меттатона. Хладнокровный убийца. Имеет кучу ножей, часть из которых он иногда доверяет Безумному Манекену. Несмотря на жестокость, очень любит своего брата. На Истинном Пацифисте можно завоевать его доверие. Обожает сыр и аниме. Любит навещать Санса и Папируса. Имеет пояс с всегда заточенными ножами. Также на Геноциде после смерти Андайн он убивает Безумного Манекена (т.к. призрак может уничтожить призрака) и вселяется в его тело и потом атакует Игрока перед входом в Лабораторию. Саундтреки, связанные с Напстаблуком: # Knives Battle (Тема Напстаблука) # Knivetune/Knivewane/Murder Day (Саундтреки из дискет Напстаблука, разбросанных по его дому) # Murder Ghost House (Тема Дома Набстаблука) # Ghost Kill Dummy (Тема Набстаблука в теле Безумного Манекена) Автор: Mishakolchin [[Санс|'Санс']] Хех, значит это ты человек. Я уж подумал, что не дождусь тебя. Что? Почему я ждал тебя, весьма глупый вопрос. Чтобы отмстить конечно! *Начало боя* - (С) Санс Ты это... Не попадайся лучше скелетам. Хоть у нас их и двое, но оба могут доставить неудобства: первый - обнимет, другой - сыграет с тобой шутку, причём каждый это сделает до смерти. Проверено на собственной шкуре. - (С) Флауи Как и в оригинале, Санс одет в синюю куртку, но с тёмным оттенком, также у Санса вся куртка в царапинах и очень изношена. Носит серые штаны с грязными красными пятнами предположительно являющиеся кетчупом. Санс - злобный скелет, с очень плохой репутацией в подземелье. Брат Папируса. Бывший помощник Гастера. Нелегально продаёт недвижимость. И очень любит азартные игры, особенно покер, и всегда ставит на кон свой дом. Никогда честно в азартные игры не играет (постоянно шулерит). Часто срывается на своего брата и ведёт себя эгоистично по отношению к нему, порой даже доходит до того что Санс при людях унижает и обижает своего брата. К Фриск относится очень плохо может даже обматерить Фриск просто так. Санс всегда в стрессе и на нервах. Санс очень обрывисто помнит прошлый Таймлайн, и то только по своим снам, Санс не догадывается, что это воспоминания о прошлом Таймлайне, он думает, что это просто сны. О Таймлайнах до предыдущего ничего не помнит. На пути Пацифиста становится добрее относиться к Фриск и Папирусу, извиняясь перед ими обоими за то, что он делал. Несмотря на всё выше перечисленное, своего брата он всё же любит и на Геноциде будет мстить за Папируса, с особой жестокостью и ненавистью убивая человека раз за разом. Саундтреки, связанные с Сансом: # bad sans. (Тема Санса) # It's Storm Somewhere Else (Играет во время разговора с Сансом в ресторане при отеле) # Song That Might Play When You Fight Bad Sans (Альтернативна THUNDERSTORM; возможно, играет в бою на пути Пацифиста и Нейтрала) # THUNDERSTORM (Тема Санса, звучащая в бою на пути Геноцида) Автор: BoneMage.artem Папирус Всё в порядке Санс, не нужно извинений, ты уже давно прощён. *После извинений Санса* (С) Папирус Выглядит как и оригинал, но вместо красного шарфа носит синий. Папирус - брат Санса, в этой АУ, скелет с очень высокой репутацией, практически все в Сноудине считают его одним из лучших и добрых монстров, старается всем помогать и дружит со всеми. Часто замечает что все плохо относятся к Сансу и старается всячески повысить репутацию Санса. На своего брата Папирус вообще не обижается, но надеется что Санс станет добрее относится к нему. К Фриск относится нейтрально и всячески старается держатся подальше от человека. В этой АУ, Папирус не пытается поймать человека. Папирус не помнит ничего о прошлом таймлайне. О Таймлайнах до предыдущего тоже ничего не помнит. На пацифисте станет гораздо лучше относится к человеку и начнёт называть его не "человек", а "друг". На геноциде когда Папирус встретится с человеком, то тут-же попытается его остановить и помешать продолжить геноцид. Саундтреки, связанные с Папирусом: # Nye-He-Ha! (Тема Папируса) # The Great Trousle (Тема Папируса в бою) Автор: BoneMage.artem Андайн В разработке. Альфис Забронировано Ferrari Cold. Меттатон Я надеялся. Надеялся на самое лучшее. На то, что ты исправишься. Но теперь… Ради фанатов! Ради всех монстров! Во имя добра! Я убью тебя, человек! ’’переход в NEO форму’’ - (С) Меттатон Меттатон в отличие от оригинала является заботливым и добрым существом. В обычной форме имеет красный плащ и в руках держит розу, которую дарит Фриск. В викторине за неправильный ответ начинает викторину с самого начала, а за правильный ответ лечит человека. Ненавидит Набстаблука и Безумного Манекена и сожалеет, что является их родственником. В EX форме его атаки зеленые и не наносят урона, а восстанавливают здоровье. На Геноциде он сожалеет, что не остановил человека ранее. В NEO форме он имеет 999 999 здоровья, а его атаки мгновенно убивают. Саундтреки, связанные с Меттатоном: # It’s Real Kindness (Играеи, когда Меттатон врывается в Лабораторию) # Metal Kindness (Первое начало викторины) # Duplicate Quiz (Повторное начало викторины после неправильного ответа) # LOVE Episode (играет перед боем с Меттатоном перед выходом из Ядра) # The Light (Переход в EX форму) # Dearth By Kindness (Тема EX формы) # End Of Robot Kindness (Уничтожение Меттатона EX) # Power Of Sins (Тема NEO формы) Автор: Mishakolchin Маффет Кто это к нам пришёл? Человек, да? Тогда тебе скидка 0.000000001%! Мафф-Мафф! - (С) Маффет Модная паучиха, владеющая бизнесом в Ядре. Имеет неплохой заработок. Дерётся с нами только на геноциде и при поедании Паукекса в кафе. Имеет кафе, в котором можно купить Паучьи пончики, Слишком Горячие Блины Со Вкусом Льда (СГБСВЛ) и Паукекса. Атакует падающими пончиками и пауками. Иногда посещает Гастера для получения заменителя пауков, который она добавляет в пончики. Саундтреки, связанные с Маффет: * Spider Money (тема кафе Маффет) * Muffet (тема Маффет) * Spider Break (тема битвы с Маффет) * Muff-Muff-Muffet! (тема битвы с Маффет и Паукексом) Азгор В разработке. Азриэль Этот мир не имеет никакого смысла! Зачем ты пытаешься его спасти?! - (С) Азриэль Почти не изменился во внешности. Погиб от "рук" Надоедливого пса. При смерти он получил все воспоминания из предыдущего Таймлайна и понял что к чему. Из-за этого у него поехала крыша, и он начал считать, что этот мир не имеет и он должен быть стёрт. Вместо золотого цветка стал Эхо Цветком. Почти не играет роли в сюжете, появляясь только в конце Пацифиста, выполняя свою классическую роль. Фриск нужно убедить его, что любой мир имеет право на существование. Автор: Blood, blood and blood Чара Я понимаю, не все монстры были добры к тебе, но это не повод их убивать!- (С) Чара в конце геноцида Чара, как и Фриск, не имеют определённого пола и имеют причёску-хвостик. Румянец отсутствует. Любят яблоки. Не являются демоном. В отличии от оригинала их с Азриелем убил Надоедливый пёс. На пацифисте хвалит протагониста за его труд, а на геноциде сражается с ним. И при победе и при проигрыше, даёт Флауи закончить начатое. Саундтреки,связанные с Чарой: *Good job (играет в конце пацифиста) *Dirty killer (играет перед битвой) *Chara strike back! (играет при битве) Автор:Пёс Людвиг88 Второстепенные персонажи Гриллби Внешность и характер не изменяются (однако, одежда бармена становится потрёпанной). Становится более разговорчивый, нежели раньше. К нему можно придти в чулан, где он расскажет о том, что он раньше был одним из помощников Гастера, но недавно (относительно игры) бросил эту работу и пошёл строить строить бизнес, так как считал это более лучшим вариантом, чем "просто стоять и смотреть за работой Гастера". Также, у него можно будет сыграть в мини-игру, в которой потребуется зажечь костёр, соревнуясь при этом с Огнедышащей Уткой и Вентилятором в Сапожке. Саундтреки, связанные с Гриллби: * Hot Florida (Тема бара Гриллби) * UnderHOT (Тема чулана Гриллби) * Blow! Blow! BLOW! (Тема мини-игры Гриллби) Автор: Mrsergi111 Темми тЕммИ нЕ ИзмЕнИлИсБ. Их стАлО тОлькО бООООООльше! бООООООльшЕ тЕммИ! мЕньшЕ бОбА! нАшА тЕмА тАкАЯ крУтАЯ, чтО ОнА ОстАнЕтсЯ нАвсЕгдА с нАмИ! Эта зелёнка никак не изменила их. А жаль. - (С) Боб Автор: Mrsergi111 Надоедливый пёс Ты что только что сделал?! Я - Бог этого мира! А ты мне посмел кинуть кость?! За такое пренебрежение готовься к смерти! *Начало боя* (С) Жижа из "кетчупа" (- Эй, меня не так зовут! - Замолкни, тебя никто не спрашивал!) Надоедливый пёс - Жижа из "кетчупа". Является олицетворением автора AU Blood, blood and blood. Следит за человеком. Он встречается Фриск во время кражи Легендарного Артефакта, а также, в большинстве секретных комнат. Если использовать на нём кость, то с ним начнётся бой, в котором либо все его атаки будут бить по 1 (на пути Нейтрала или на пути Пацифиста, если ему будет нанесён урон), по 0 (на пути Пацифиста) и по 999 (на пути Геноцида) HP. Убил Чару и Азриэля, чтобы посмотреть, как ещё измениться данный искажённый Таймлайн. Но на самом деле это почти ни на что не повлияло. Саундтреки, связанные с Надоедливым псом: # Blood Sound (Тема Жижи из "кетчупа) # ...WHAT? S*** HORROR! (Тема Жижи из кетчупа во время вылета ошибки в игре) Автор: Mrsergi111 Гастер ��♋■ ������ ❄♒♏ ♏♓♑♒⧫♒ ♐♋●●♏■ ♍♒♓●♎ ������ ✋⧫��⬧ ⧫♓❍♏ ⧫□ ⬧⧫♋❒⧫ ♋ ■♏⬥ ♏⌧◻♏❒♓❍♏■⧫�� �� ��⧫♋❒⧫ ❒♏♍□❒♎♓■♑ ■◆❍♌♏❒ ���� �� - (С) ☝♋⬧⧫♏❒ Человек... Восьмой упавший ребёнок... Пора начать новый эксперимент. *Начало записи номер 18* - (С) Гастер Носит белую рубашку, чёрную обувь, серые штаны и чёрные очки. Гастер - один из самых сильных монстров Подземелья. Является придворным учёным. Не падал в ядро. Не является родственником Санса и Папируса, хоть и является скелетом. Идёт на всё ради науки, даже если это прямо противоречит приказам короля. Помог отстроить дом Сансу и Папирусу, из-за того, что Санс когда-то работал на него. Несмотря на это к Сансу относится весьма плохо, хоть и уважает его. Знает о всех махинациях с недвижимостью, которые делал Санс и не сдаёт его королевской гвардии только из уважения к Сансу и жалости к Папирусу. К Папирусу относится очень хорошо и часто хвалит его. К Фриск относится нейтрально (на самом деле зависит от прохождения). О прошлом Таймлайне помнит всё, что с ним произошло, кроме "смерти от зелёного нечто". Старается всячески понять что он и многие другие монстры вспоминают, и что это за события. О Таймлайнах до предыдущего ничего не помнит. На пути пацифиста очень старается помочь человеку, из "тени" контролируя происходящее. На геноциде пытается убить человека в локации ядро, и когда человек готовится нанести последний удар Гастер специально падает в ядро, не давая тем самым человеку получить ещё EXP и LV. Саундтреки, связанные с Гастером: 1) Entry Number 18 (Тема Гастера. Играет во всех появлениях Гастера (кроме битвы)) 2) Call of the Dark (Тема Гастера, звучащая в бою на пути Геноцида) Автор: BoneMage.artem Безумный Манекен Безумие правит этим миром! И не отнекивайся! Что ни день, то сплошное безумие! Вчера умер сын короля, сегодня ты упал в подземелье, а завтра Санс разрушит барьер - вот настолько здесь всё безумно! - (С) Безумный манекен во время боя У меня есть ножи! У меня много ножей! Это не как в прошлый раз! Эээ, ты хочешь узнать, откуда у меня ножи? Мне их Блуки дал!!! - (С) Безумный Манекен во время боя Это мой дом. Веди себя здесь нормально иначе я теБЯ ЗДЕСЬ УБЬЮ!!! - (С) Безумный Манекен дома Кузен Набстаблука. Он уже вселился в тело Манекена до конца, так что теперь его возможно убить. Помнит некоторые вещи из прошлого таймлайна. Атакует градом из ножей и Манекен-бластерами. Любит смотреть аниме. Также он любит поспать. Во время сна восполняет себе всё здоровье. Выглядит как обычный Безумный Манекен с поясом с ножами и летающими рядом Манекен-бластерами. Атаки его наносят 99999 урона, так что он является одним из самых сложных боссов. Имеет 10000 здоровья. Является братом Набстаблука. Также у него есть ножи в большом количестве благодаря самому Набстаблуку. Также имеет свой дом рядом с домом Набстаблука. Также на Истинном Пацифисте Манекен становится нормальным и переселяется к Альфис в Лабораторию. Там по желанию с ним можно начать битву. В этой битве он атакует простыми Манекенами и бессмертен. Саундтреки, связанные с Безумным Манекеном: * VERY MAD DUMMY!!!!! (Тема Безумного Манекена) * Mad House (Тема Дома Безумного Манекена) * It’s Not Mad Dummy (Тема битвы с безумным манекеном в Лаборатории) Автор: Mishakolchin Паукекс Питомец Маффет. Бой с ним начинается при поедании Паукекса. Если съесть Паукекса в кафе Маффет, к бою с Паукексом присоединится Маффет. Паукекс атакует прыгая на Игрока. Саундтреки, связанные с Паукексом: * Muffin? (перед боем с Паукексом) * Muffin Approaching? (боевая тема Паукекса) * Muff-Muf-Muffet! (тема битвы с Маффет и Паукексом) Если я кого-то забыл, можете добавить. Локации Руины В разработке. Лес Сноудина В разработке. Сноудин Представляет собой снежный мегаполис, где (по исследованиям Гастера) живёт 64% населения монстров. В отличии от оригинала не такой холодный, хоть и очень снежный. Забит множеством домов и магазинов, поэтому является очень необычным и разношерстным городом. Саундтреки, связанные со Сноудином: # Welcome to the metropolis (на входе в Сноудин) # Life in the metropolis (главная тема Сноудина) # Great storm (тема дома Санса и Папируса) # Now it is not a metropolis (геноцидная тема Сноудина) Водопадье В разработке. Жаркоземье Забронировано Mishakolchin. Лаборатория В разработке. Истинная Лаборатория В разработке. Ядро Представляет из себя лабиринт из различных хитроумных механизмов с ловушками. В некоторых местах есть балкончики с видом на главную часть Ядра и лифты. Ядро выполнено в негативном цвете и имеет соответственно очень холодную атмосферу. В Ядре никто особо не живёт, кроме Маффет и Гастера, все в основном приезжают только в кафе Маффет. Также в Ядре находятся уже вышеупомянутое кафе Маффет и лаборатория Гастера. Саундтреки, связанные с Ядром: # By The Core (на входе в Ядро) # The Core (главная тема Ядра) # Ghosting Darkness (на входе в лабораторию Гастера) # The Core Of Murder Die (геноцидная тема Ядра) # Cold Danger (тема ловушек Ядра) # Spider Money (тема кафе Маффет) Новый Дом В разработке. Примечания * Из последнего монолога Флауи на Истинном Пацифисте можно будет узнать, что "зелёное нечто" - это душа доброты. Из-за неё же и произошло искажение вселенной ** Это можно частично уловить и из диалога с Бобом. Как ни странно, но он (и Танцующий Гриб вместе с ним) являются единственными очевидцами последних событий до перезапуска (на самом деле, они просто додумались проследить за Фриск, дабы не сидеть с этими черт... КрУТиМИ тЕмМИ... а потом, всё как то само наладилось :р) * Несмотря на то, что Чара является последним боссом на пути Геноцида, фактически, главным боссом остаётся Флауи (одна из причин - он гораздо сильнее их) ** Также, Флауи сильнее любого "одного из самых сложных боссов" Саундтреки # In Another Timeline # No Choice # Your REAL best friend # Your real… best friend ’’Раздел в разработке. Может дополнятся всеми участниками.’’ Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Персонажи Категория:AU, созданные на вики Категория:OOC Категория:AU Категория:Автор Blood, blood and blood